Spock (mirror)
/ hybrid | Gender = male | Birthplace = | Born = 2230 | Temporal Displacement = | Died = | Affiliation = Memory Omega | Father = | Mother = | Sibling(s) = | Marital Status = Married | Spouse(s) = ; | Children = | Other Relatives = (great-grandfather) (grandfather) | Occupation = science officer | PrevAssign = FO, | Assign = | FinalAssign = | Rank = Grand Admiral of the Imperial Starfleet | Insignia = | Office = Consul of the Terran Republic War Minister | InOffice = 2293 – 2295 2271 – 2297 | PrecededBy = | SucceededBy = | SpeciesGender = | HomeMemberState = | PreviousOffices = Emperor of the Terran Empire (2277–2293) | altimage = 220px|Character image. | altcaption = Spock and the Captain James T. Kirk of the primary universe. }} In the mirror universe, Spock was a male half- , half- officer in the Imperial Starfleet who lived during the 23rd century. By the mid-2260s, Spock served as first officer aboard the under the command of Captain . Biography Early life and service aboard the Enterprise Spock was born to and in 2230. The Graysons were a powerful and wealthy Terran family with deep ties to the Sato Dynasty as they had played a key role in the development of weapons and defense technologies for the Terran Empire. (TOS - Mirror Universe novel: The Sorrows of Empire) His paternal great-grandfather was the first Vulcan to set foot on Terran soil. He was shot and killed by , the inventor of warp drive in Bozeman, Montana on April 5, 2063. ( ) In 2249, Sarek wanted his son to enter the Vulcan Science Academy and eventually follow in his footsteps into diplomacy. However, Spock instead decided to enter the Imperial Starfleet. This led to the beginning of an eighteen year rift between Sarek and Spock. (TOS - Mirror Universe novel: The Sorrows of Empire) By the 2250s, Spock was serving aboard the Enterprise and was privy to the events surrounding Captain 's capture by the s, which had been highly classified by . (TOS - Mirror Universe short story: "The Greater Good") Becoming first officer :Several contradictory accounts have been given for when and how Spock became first officer. ''Through a Glass, Darkly'' In 2257, Spock, then a junior science officer, became acquainted with Lieutenant Commander , who had arranged to be assigned to the Enterprise. In 2262, Spock became first officer after Kirk assumed command of the Enterprise after he arranged for the "disappearance" of Captain Pike. (Decipher RPG module: Through a Glass, Darkly) ''Star Trek: Mirror Universe'' In 2264, Spock related the events surrounding Captain Pike's capture by the Talosians to Lieutenant Commander James T. Kirk. Spock never wanted to have command forced upon him. Consequently, when Kirk assassinated Pike and assumed command of the Enterprise shortly thereafter, Spock supported him. Kirk and Spock served many campaigns together and became allies. By this time, Spock had had numerous conflicts with Pike's first officer, , and she had him reprimanded. This led him to request that Kirk eliminate her and promote him to the position of first officer of the Enterprise once he took command. Kirk agreed to these terms, killing Number One with the Tantalus field. (TOS - Mirror Universe short story: "The Greater Good") The Five-Year Mission In 2264, the Enterprise departed on a five-year mission of exploration and conquest under Kirk's command. In 2267, shortly after Kirk executed Chief of Security for plotting against him, Spock seized control of the Enterprise and directed it on a course for the forbidden planet of Talos IV, after imprisoning Captain Kirk and Commodore of . This "mutiny" was actually a ruse by Spock and Kirk to allow the Enterprise to approach the planet and bombard it, in order to destroy the Talosians, whose power of mental illusion posed a threat to the Empire. For their actions, both men earned medals from the Empire and Spock was promoted to the rank of Commander. (Decipher RPG module: Through a Glass, Darkly) Crossover with the primary universe In 2267, the Empire ordered the Enterprise to negotiate for dilithium with the s. Should negotiations fail then Kirk is ordered to conquer , destroy the Halkans and obtain the dilithium. After uttering the customary threats, Kirk, Dr. , Lieutenant Commander , and Lieutenant , beamed back to the Enterprise. However, due to magnetic storm interference they were transposed with their primary universe counterparts from the . The James T. Kirk of the primary universe delayed the destruction of Halka, but Spock was ordered by to ensure that Kirk carried out his orders in 12 hours and to kill Kirk and assume command if he does not complete the mission. However, he informed Kirk of his orders. Eventually Spock and learned that the landing party were not their shipmates, but their counterparts from another universe, and they help the landing party return home. Before beaming out, Kirk urged Spock to use his influence to try to bring civilization to the barbaric mirror universe. Spock answered simply, "Captain Kirk, I shall consider it." ( ) As Kirk predicted, Spock later on became the captain of the Enterprise. Spock used the ship as a power base to accumulate influence, and eventually rose to become leader of the Terran Empire. He instituted major reforms, turning the Empire into a more peaceful and less aggressive power. Spock's reforms left the Empire unprepared to fight the united Klingon-Cardassian Alliance, who conquered the entire Terran Empire, enslaving the s themselves as well as the s. ( }}) ''Star Trek: Mirror Universe In this version of the mirror universe, Spock was unable to convince Kirk to spare the Halkans, and watched stoically as a grinning Kirk condemned them to death. Days after the crossover event, Spock entered Kirk's quarters and strangled him, snapping his neck for a ''coup de grace to ensure Kirk was not tricking him. became his captain's woman, then his wife, as Spock assumed command of the Enterprise. He purged the crew of Kirk loyalists, including Security Chief . Wielding the Tantalus field to frightening effect, Spock gained a reputation in the Imperial Starfleet for being able to kill with a thought (as the Tantalus power was theorized to be some kind of Vulcan psionics), having wiped out the entire crew of a Klingon battlecruiser and later a Romulan bird-of-prey without trace. Only Grand Admiral was able to correctly guess the truth behind Spock's powers, shortly before he himself "disappeared." Enemies both within the Empire and aboard his own ship suffered the same fate, earning him the attention of the Empress, Hoshi Sato III. With his father Ambassador as his chief political advisor, Spock begins cultivating alliances, including uniting and by marriage between , the Dohlman of Elas, and Hakil, the Caliph of Troyius, and gaining access to their rich dilithium reserves - a deal made not with the Empire, but with Spock himself. By 2269, Spock was promoted to admiral, and became the Grand Admiral of the Imperial Starfleet after the assassination of on the bridge of his flagship, the in 2277. That year, a decade after slaying Kirk and gaining control of the Enterprise, Spock became Emperor of the Terran Empire after killing Empress Sato III in the throne room of the Kyoto Imperial Palace. Emperor Spock's reign lasted nearly two decades, during which time he carried out his plan to hasten the demise of the Empire. In 2293, Spock declared the formation of the Terran Republic and was elected as its first and only Consul. In 2295, the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance laid siege to and killed both Spock and Marlena. ( |The Sorrows of Empire}}) In 2371, the archaeologist for hire wondered how history would have turned out if Kirk had killed Spock instead of the other way around. ( |The Worst of Both Worlds}}) In 2375, showed holovids of Spock slaying the Empress to . By the 2370s, most believed the Terran Republic fell because of Spock's weakness as a leader, although some remained dedicated to imposing his reforms. ( , |Saturn's Children}}) The Memory Omega project that Spock instituted in the last years of his reign would bear fruit. In 2378, after more than eight decades of enslavement by the Alliance, the Galactic Commonwealth was established, fully realizing Spock's vision for a free, democratic state risen from the ashes of despotism. ( |Rise Like Lions}}) The Mirror Universe Saga Universe In this permutation of the mirror universe, Spock ignored Kirk's advice and continued to serve aboard the ISS Enterprise as first officer under his Captain Kirk. In 2286, the ISS Enterprise managed to cross-over into the primary universe as the vanguard of an invasion force. After attacking Starbase 13 and the USS Courageous, they then encountered the , under the command of Captain Styles. Using their advanced weaponry and technology, the Excelsior began to cause the Enterprise to flee, but when Spock discovered the Klingon bird-of-prey in tow behind the Excelsior, Kirk had Spock tap into the bird-of-prey's computer controls, and Spock activated the bird-of-prey's weapons which they fired point blank at the Excelsior, disabling the vessel and allowing the Enterprise crew to board and capture the Excelsior, which was also carrying the former crew of the USS Enterprise back to Earth. After Kirk and Spock examined the Excelsior s computer banks, and finding that the Federation had completed one working model of the Genesis Device and that the Genesis effect regenerated Spock's counterpart, Kirk sent Spock (along with Sulu and Chekov) to Vulcan aboard the stolen Klingon bird-of-prey. Upon arrival on Vulcan, Spock encountered Sarek and T'Lar, who were astounded to see Spock. Spock mentioned to Sarek that in Spock's universe, he couldn't prevent Sarek's death at the hands of the Empire. Spock then neck pinched Sarek into unconsciousness. When T'Lar began to speak to Spock, she was stunned by Sulu, who was then reprimanded by Spock, who told Sulu that the elder would have posed no threat to Spock. Just then, Amanda came outside and when Spock began to speak to her, as she approached Spock, Sulu stunned her as well. This angered Spock and he told Sulu that he was fortunate that Amanda was not permanently harmed. Spock then applied Sulu's agonizer and ordered Chekov to repeat the process when Sulu awoke. Spock carried Amanda inside, then he walked over to his counterpart. Spock then began a mind meld to see if his counterpart was capable of travel, and then Spock reached up and melded with his counterpart as the meld became a battle to overcome each other. During the meld, the primary Spock managed to restore his fractured mind using the mirror Spock's ordered mind as a template, and the mirror Spock was freed of an irrational hatred of his counterpart and all he stood for and he was then ready to help save the primary universe and join ' resistance movement against the Empire. (TOS comic collection: The Mirror Universe Saga) Dark Mirror In this permutation of the mirror universe, Spock followed Kirk's advice. He did not kill his Kirk, but was transferred off the Enterprise. Spock became a power at Starfleet Command, rising to the admiralty while arguing for reforms before he had been set up on treason charges. He was executed in 2279, some twelve years after the transporter accident. The Terran Empire continued into the 24th century and attempted to invade the primary universe in 2367. ( ) Dark Passions In this permutation of the mirror universe, Spock was reported killed fighting the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance in the Mutara sector. Spock's Shrine was erected on : a sphere balanced on a tiny fulcrum. (ST duology: Dark Passions) :This '''may' have been the universe depicted in Fragile Glass or Three.'' Mirror Universe Trilogy In this permutation of the mirror universe, Intendant Spock related to Kirk that he spent ten years following the transporter accident planning his rise to power. After overthrowing Tiberius in 2277, he abolished the title of emperor and instituted reforms allowing each of the occupied worlds to select a representative on the newly-formed Imperial Senate. The Senate met for the first time ten months later and elected Spock to a five-year term as the Empire's Commander-in-Chief because of the reforms he proposed. However, the Terran Empire he had helped form was destroyed in the Battle of Wolf 359 at the hands of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance that was formed by Tiberius. Spock fled underground and became the Intendant of the Vulcan Resistance. At some point, he had a daughter with Saavik called and dispatched her in an attempt to recruit the aid of the James T. Kirk of the primary universe. After making contact, his resistance cell was given aid by and the mirror Spock was cured of his Bendii syndrome which had no cure in his universe. He later returned to his universe to continue the fight for freedom against the Alliance. ( }}) Category:Imperial Monarchs Category:Terran Imperial captains Category:Vulcans Category:Imperial Starfleet personnel Category:Intendants Category:Mirror universe Category:Humans Category:ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Category:Hybrids Category:Terran Rebellion members Category:Imperial Starfleet captains Category:Imperial Starfleet admirals Category:Memory Omega members